voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lord Isen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Image.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cwagungood (talk) 01:51, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Is there anyway you could also make me an Admin? I'm always contributing to this page daily and i would find it easier to make this wiki better if i had adminship- Dillon p Yea sure thanks, just thought I would pop by and fix a bit of spelling, nothing big, I did try and not change anything to "american" or proper" spelling such as gray and grey, but just the things that should have only one proper spelling.(Im new here so I am not even sure what this talk page is) Sorry that was Marcus_theman by the way. Yea Ive decided to do some spelling, and grammar corrections whenever I pop by the wiki, although its looking pretty good at the moment. Marcus theman (talk) 13:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC) No idea how to, but perhaps a page for davids buttery peacock pie recipes(His coded messages) should be made, just an idea, what do you think? Marcus theman (talk) 13:50, June 8, 2014 (UTC) How bout a page for the Twilight Forest, I can seem to find one but there is a page for the elves from Twilight http://voltzwars.wikia.com/wiki/Elves_of_Twilight Do you think thats a good idea to add one? Also what is the woodblockian thing? Marcus theman (talk) 01:37, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lord Isen what ever happened to that character of the week thing on the homepage? It does not seem to have been updated since January? Marcus theman (talk) 20:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man!, but we could be using like a widget, app or something to conduct the poll, so that it can reset every month, we just need to find an appropriate application. Marcus theman (talk) 02:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lord Isen, how do you add links, or make it so that a phrase links to another page-such as Fmb linking to the Fmb page- I have not had a chance to figure that out yet, I just fix some grammer and spelling, when I have the time to look over things properly. That was me Marcus theman (talk) 04:30, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Do you have your own multiplayer server? If so I would be interested in joining! -Dillon p Are we going to change to background of the wiki? are you on the voltz war because your name sounds like it should be... PS: im a noob so to get on the voltz wars what do you need to do? Flanimal4114 (talk) 23:57, November 5, 2014 (UTC) How do you create a info box, mine keep bugging out or not doing the right thing?(50.32.159.218) Thanks for telling me :) I won't try but do you think they would need some one to do all there dirty work eg: building and playing for npcs (because npcs can't move boats etc...) and how would you contact them ?:/ Thanks agin 07:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC) }} Hello Hello mr lord I am antt you left me a msg I am willing and able to do any thing for the wiki you said it yourself it's a wiki worth fighting for Allies Hello, Sir Lord, King Forockest the Isen. The Master of Doom, The Emperor of Truce, The Ruler of Wastelands and The Slayer of Misspells (aka TheMasterDoom) wants to make an alliance with You and The Woodblockian Empire. One of our lands, The Great Wastelands is nearly taken by The Ocelot Burners. We know that they are Your old enemies and that You know much about them. So if we would Unite our armies and start invasion to The Ocelot Burners, we would have more chances to destroy them once and for all. - The Master Doom TheMasterDoom (talk) 12:08, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Dear All powerful Lord Isen Clone 47 needs a image. Thanks From the God of P.S Backround What about a new backround related to minecraft wars? We've been using this one for ages... TheMasterDoom (talk) 05:10, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Badges Nice new Badge pic's! I'll add more to Voltzified track that I just created. Just don't tell anyone that I did! 'HUSH! ' TheMasterDoom (talk) 13:13, May 4, 2015 (UTC) That;s a really nice image you have there. I might think about drawing my character also. Oh and I also think about making a fanart section of each VW and MCW character and put there drawings of that character. For example I have a quite good drawing of Ach-Aldat and Xera/Bristol has drawn like a ton of them. And yes... We didn't see anything... TheMasterDoom (talk) 06:43, August 6, 2015 (UTC)